Regirock
/ |gen=Generation III |species=Rock Peak Pokémon |body=12 |type=Rock |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=507.1 lbs. |metweight=230.0 kg |ability=Clear Body |dw=Sturdy |color=Brown}} Regirock (Japanese: レジロック Rejirokku) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is one of the 3 Regis, along with Regice and Registeel. Biology Physiology Regirock is a light grey, tan and orange Pokémon with seven little orange dots on its head that resemble a face. It has two huge orange boulders on its shoulders and there is one rock right under its face that is orange, another orange one by its ankle and three spiky ones on its back. The rest of its body is a light tan, and it's whole body appears to be made of many separate rocks with cracks between them. Behavior Regirock seems to be a silent but angry Pokémon. Evolution Regirock does not evolve. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Desert Ruins |rsrarity=One |emerald=Desert Ruins |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Rock Peak Ruins |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Rock Peak Ruins |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Desert Ruins |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ruins |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Buried Relic (15F) (Rock Part or Music Box needed to recruit) |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Regirock Chamber) |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Ranger2=Vien Forest }} Pokédex Entries |gen=III |ruby=Regirock was sealed away by people long ago. If this Pokémon's body is damaged in battle, it is said to seek out suitable rocks on its own to repair itself. |sapphire=Regirock's body is composed entirely of rocks. Recently, a study made the startling discovery that the rocks were all unearthed from different locations. |emerald=A Pokémon that is made entirely of rocks and boulders. If parts of its body chip off in battle, Regirock repairs itself by adding new rocks. |firered=It is entirely composed of rocks with no sign of a brain or heart. It is a mystery even to modern scientists. |leafgreen=It is entirely composed of rocks with no sign of a brain or heart. It is a mystery even to modern scientists. |diamond=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |pearl=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |platinum=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |heartgold=The same rocks that form its body have been found in ground layers around the world. |soulsilver=The same rocks that form its body have been found in ground layers around the world. |black=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |white=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |black 2=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |white 2=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |x=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. |y=The same rocks that form its body have been found in ground layers around the world. |or=Regirock was sealed away by people long ago. If this Pokémon’s body is damaged in battle, it is said to seek out suitable rocks on its own to repair itself. |as=Regirock’s body is composed entirely of rocks. Recently, a study made the startling discovery that the rocks were all unearthed from different locations.}} Sprites |rbysapspr = RS 377 front.png |emeraldspr = E 377 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 377 front.png |IIIback = RegirockBack4.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyRegirock.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyRegirock.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyRegirock.png |IIIbacks = RegirockBack3.png |dpspr = DP 377 front.png |ptspr = DP 377 front.png |hgssspr = DP 377 front.png |IVback = RegirockBack1.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyRegirock.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyRegirock.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyRegirock.png |IVbacks = RegirockBack2.png |bwspr = Regirock BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Regirock XY.gif |xysprs = Regirock Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = |orassprs =}} Gallery 377Regirock_AG_anime.png 377Regirock_AG_anime_2.png 377Regirock_Dream.png Appearances Anime 's Regirock]] Ash battled with Brandon's Regirock to get the Brave Symbol. Unfortunately, Ash lost the battle and had to challenge him again. The Pokémon also made an appearance in ''Lucario & the Mystery of Mew ''as one of the three guardians of the Tree of Beginning, along with Regice and Registeel. Trivia *Regirock is the only one of the Regi Trio that does not have fingers. *Regirock is the only one of the Regi Trio to show a letter on its eyes. The letter on Regirock's eyes is H. *Like the other Regis, Regirock is weak to -type moves. Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon